Reencontro
by BarbaraAndrade
Summary: se Edward nunca tivesse voltado depois da festa de Bela?E se 50 anos depois ele voltasse e tivesse um grande surpresa do tipo Bela ja não ser mais humana?Eles ficariam juntos novamente ou deixariam tudo para tras? Sorry resumo muito ruim, a fic ta melhor
1. Chapter 1

**Reencontro**

Oie... Minha primeiríssima fic!

Olha só.. Já pensou se quando o Edward tivesse ido embora no meio do livro LUA NOVA ele nunca mais voltasse? O que poderia acontecer com Bella? E qual seria a surpresa de Edward quando 50 anos depois ele voltasse a Forks?

**Prólogo**

**(Edward Cullen)**

Eu pensei que este dia nunca fosse chegar, eu pensei que nunca mais a veria eu pensei que se ela ainda estivesse viva, estaria muito velha e nem se lembraria mais de mim, eu seria apenas um namorado que ela teve, mais eu nunca pensei que nosso reencontro seria dessa maneira, que ela estaria ali, mais linda do que nunca, me olhando com olhos abobalhados, com certeza ela estava tão surpresa de ver quanto eu estava surpreso por vê –la.

Eu não me surpreendi por não conseguir ler sua mente, afinal, ela era Isabella Marie Swan, e eu nunca consegui lê – la.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, e nem ela, então ficamos lá, parados, olhando um para o rosto do outro.

Eu ainda a amava, com cada parte do meu gelado e impenetrável corpo e não houve um so dia da minha miserável e terrível existência pôs Bella que eu não pensasse nela.E agora ela estava ali olhando para mim no meio do parque, em um dia nublado, sozinha e linda e parecia que meu coração gelado poderia bater de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

- Pare de pensar nisso Bella - eu disse pra mim mesma, e daí se daqui a uma semana faz 50 anos que ele te deixou, provavelmente ele já nem se lembra mais de você e você fica aqui se martirizando, imaginando o que ele faria se voltasse e te visse assim, como vampira. Bella para com isso agora ou todo mundo vai pensar que a garota anti – social é pirada também.

- Falando sozinha Bella? – Perguntou Gustavo, um dos meus únicos amigos, com certeza ele so é meu amigo porque não sabe que eu sou uma vampira.

- So pensando alto, Guga, chegou atrasado de novo é?

- Foram so dez minutos, a macaca não pode se queixar disso.

- Deixa só ela te escutar chamando ela de macaca.

- Mas é verdade! Eu nunca tive uma professora de álgebra tão chata.

- Falando em professora de álgebra chata ela já chegou, fica calado porque ela já esta de marcação com você.

- Sim, senhora !

Eu ri baixo, pensando que ele já me chamava de senhora sem nem mesmo saber minha verdadeira idade.

- Bella – sussurrou a garota da carteira ao lado, Vanessa, com uma amizade fingida, você ficou sabendo dos novos alunos?

- Não, que alunos ?

- Dizem que eles são novos na cidade, vieram de algum lugar do Canadá, são filhos adotivos de um médico. Todos eles são ma-ra-vi-lho-sos !

Se pudesse, meu estômago doeria de um jeito desconfortável, seriam eles? Eles voltariam para Forks depois de tanto tempo? Sentiriam meu cheiro de vampira? Veriam no que eu fui transfomada?

- Como eles se chamam? – perguntei alto demais.

- Shiiiiiiiiii, Vanessa e Isabella, vocês querem vir aqui e dar a aula?

- Me desculpe sra. Maria Aparecida, não vai se repetir

-É bom mesmo, se não vão as duas para a detenção.

Vanessa não teve chance de me responder durante o fim da aula, mais eu ia descobrir... Claro que ia.

Assim que que o sinal bateu eu já estava do lado dela, acho que fui rápida demais, e ela se assustou.

- Bella, você quase me matou do coração.

- Desculpe, você esta muito distraída, como os garotos novos se chamam?

- Eu sei lá, so sei que eles são lindos !

- Ah, okay então, eu vou pra minha próxima aula, tchau.

- Tchau... – quando ela achou que eu não estava mais ouvindo acrescentou em tom depreciativo , Esquisita.

Eu ri baixinho, com certeza um humano normal não ouviria, mais eu não era normal, e nem humana. Eu já estava na escola a tempo demais para ainda ser alvo de fofocas maldosas de outras garotas que não se conformavam como uma única pessoa podia ser assim tão perfeita.

Eu estava a caminho da minha próxima aula quando senti seus cheiros, não familiares para meu nariz vampiro, mas eu não precisava confirmar, eu já sabia quem eram os donos daqueles cheiros. Eles voltaram.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gente, eu espero que vocês gostem! deixem recados pra mim =)

Quero pedir a opinião de vocês... Vocês acham que o Edward deveria estar sozinho? Ou ele deveria estar com outra humana ou vampira?

Eu não tenho dias certos para escrever e so vou continuar se vocês deixarem rewiews(é assim q escreve?) falando se gostaram ou não..

beijinhos

=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

No momento em que cheguei a conclusão de que eram eles, a primeira coisa que senti foi medo; será que eles me reconheceriam? Quais seriam suas reações? Depois do medo veio a felicidade, eu veria Alice novamente, eu nem conseguia acreditar, eu _o veria _novamente, se meu coração estivesse batendo com certeza teria dado um pulo; e depois da felicidade veio a dor, a dor profunda e agonizante, as lembranças da última vez que eu vi Edward vieram a minha mente, minhas memórias fracas e nubladas de humana me perseguiram durante quase 50 anos, embora eu tenha tentado com todas as minhas forças apagá – las da minha mente, elas sempre me atormentavam.

Eu me lembrava fracamente dos Cullens. Carlisle, o anjo louro, Esme, e o se belo rosto e forma de coração, Emmett, enorme como um urso, Rosalie, a perfeição em pessoa, Jasper, louro e com jeito reservado, Alice, oh Alice, a pequena fada de cabelo preto, curto e espetado e _ele, _ele costumava ser meu milagre pessoal, mais e agora, o que ele era?

Eu nunca me recuperei totalmente depois que ele partiu, nem mesmo depois de ter me tornado vampira – isso ainda me deixava pior eu poderia passar o resto da eternidade pensando nele, a maior parte de mim nunca voltou a superfície do mar negro que era a agonia de te – lo perdido.

Mas agora ele estava ali não estava? Ele com certeza achava que estava morta ou muito, muito velha, e no entanto eu estava la, com o meu corpo de 18 anos.

Eu tremi involuntariamente, as lembranças de como eu me tornei vampiras so não eram mais dolorosas do que as lembranças de Edward, as imagens vieram a minha cabeça como sempre acontecia quando eu pensava nisso...

_" Ele avançou lentamente pela clareira, procurando não me assustar, eu imagino._

_ - O que aconteceu moça? Por que você está chorando?_

_Eu não tinha percebido que não estava sozinha até o sujeito se dirigir a mim, a minha primeira vontade foi negar, mas não adiantaria de nada, pois eu ainda soluçava, eu levantei os olhos para o estranho, que tinhas os olhos escuros, quase pretos, com olheiras profundas e roxas e a pele extremamente branca, a compreensão veio logo, ele era um vampiro, eu sabia que devia sentir medo, mas não consegui, pelo contrário, fiquei feliz, finalmente toda dor estaria acabada._

_ - Eu estou bem – respondi com um sussurro eu sabia que ele escutaria, so um pouco triste._

_O estranho me deu um sorriso, estranhamente a vontade, como se já me conhecesse a muito tempo ele se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão, sua mão gelada causou um leve arrepio na minha._

_ - Qual seu nome moça bonita?_

_ - Bella._

_ - Meu nome é Leon._

_ - Eu sei o que você é! - suspirei baixo_

_O homem pareceu surpreso com a revelação_

_ - Você sabe o que sou?_

_ - Claro, vampiro._

_Ele abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e ameaçador_

_ - Que bom que você sabe, isso facilita um pouco as coisas._

_A última coisa que vi foi Leon com os dentes expostos pulando sobre mim -ele não me matou, e eu passei 50 anos me perguntando porquê._

_Depois disso, eu não vi e nem ouvi mais nada, era so a escuridão e o fogo que me consumia, era um fogo forte, e eu estava me sentindo como um carvão, eu não gritei, não podia, eu não sei por quanto tempo o fogo me queimou, mas chegou uma hora em que ele foi sumindo, desaparecendo de algumas partes do meu corpo, e então meu coração acelerou, batendo frenético em um ritmo não humano, e ele bateu e vacilou, parando completamente, para nunca mais voltar a bater. Eu abri meus olhos, eu eu podia ver cada particula de poeira que me cercava eu podia ouvir sons muito distantes, e eu senti sede, minha garganta queimava e eu sentia dificuldade em me lembrar do que quer que fosse, porque minha sede não deixava, eu sabia no que eu tinha me transformado e eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer, eu me concentrei e ouvi ao longe um cervo, eu iria caçar._

_Um mês depois da minha transformação eu consegui roubar um jornal na cidade, e em uma das páginas estava escrito:_

**_É com grande pesar que anunciamos a morte de Isabella Marie Swan ela desapareceu no último dia 15 e não foi mais encontrada, sendo assim, um mês depois de seu desaparecimento ela está sendo dada como morta._**

_Eu havia sido dada como morta, e de certa forma, eu estava._

_Forks já não tinha sentido para mim, então eu fui para a França, e depois para a Suiça, eu não matava as pessoas, apenas animais, não queria ser um monstro, assim como __eles._

_Vinte anos depois Charlie morreu e poucos meses depois de Charlie, minha mãe tambem faleceu._

_Depois de cinquenta anos da minha transformação, eu achei que seria seguro voltar a Forks._

_Então retornei como Isabella Marie Parvet, filha de dois franceses, Sophie e Leon Parvet._

_A francesinha anti – social com documentos falsificados com nomes de pais que eu não tinha. "  
_

Eu despertei das minhas lembranças assim que Gustavo chamou o meu nome, eu olhei para ele e dei um sorriso inocente, e o segui, caminhando em direção ao parque que agora era também um refeitório.

O cheiro estava mais forte agora, eu sabia que eles estavam perto, e com certeza também sentiam o meu cheiro. Eu me sentei com Gustavo em uma das muitas cadeiras ao longo do parque, e ao olhar para trás, la estavam eles,gloriosos como sempre, minhas memorias fracas e humanas em momento algum lhes fizeram justiça, eles não mudaram muito nesses cinquenta anos. E agora estavam todos ali, me olhando, Alice estava com um sorriso nos labios, bem atras de Jasper que parecia estar tentando portege – la de alguma coisa, bem como Emmett, que estava na mesma posição defensiva na frente de Rosalie, que me encarava, Edward pareceu completamente atordoado, me olhando com o rosto interrogativo, os quase cinquenta anos que se passaram desde o dia em que ele me deixou sozinha no bosque, não alteravam em nada o meu sentimento por ele, eu ainda precisaria dele como o ar para respirar, se estivesse viva, mas eu não estou, e foi isso que o deixou em choque, nos ficamos ali, parados no meio do parque olhando uns para os outros.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Gente... vocês acharam melhor que ele estivesse sozinho, porque era ele que tinha q sofrer e não a Bella...**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**=)**

**Deixem rewiews**

**beijo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Ele voltara. E a única coisa que eu era capaz de fazer era ficar ali, parada, olhando para o seu rosto divino, eu não era capaz de falar e nem de me mover,então fiquei ali contemplando meu amor por ele, que não mudara nada. Sera que ele sentia o mesmo? Ou será que enquanto eu estava ali pensando no meu amor por ele ele estava so surpreso em me ver?

Bella... Você esta bem?

A voz de Gustavo me tirou um pouco dos meus devaneios, eu parei de encarar os meus "novos colegas de escola" e me virei para ele.

Não, eu estou bem, so um pouco enjoada talvez. Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto, ok?

Claro, eu te espero aqui.

Eu pude ouvir Alice discutindo baixinho com Jasper, falando que iria ao banheiro me encontrar, e ele dizendo que ela não sairia de debaixo das vistas dele. Ela deu uma de teimosa e foi ao banheiro, quando chegou eu já estava la. E ela começou a falar comigo.

-Oi

-Oi

-A quanto tempo não é?

-É, fazem bem uns cinquenta anos, e não houve um dia ou uma noite que eu não ficasse esperando uma ligação de vocês.

-Ele não me deixava ligar Bella, nem escrever ! Eu achei que você estava morta !

-Eu quase fiquei.

Alice deu um sorriso amarelado e ficou me encarando. Eu não aguentei, eu sentia muito a sua falta para continuar com esse teatrinho de estou-magoada-e-não-te-perdôo. Eu não resisti, simplismente agi por impulso, depois de cinquenta anos, eu me joguei nos braços de Alice Cullen.

-Oh Bella ! Me perdoe – ela soluçou de modo estranho, eu não devia ter partido, não devia ter te deixado sozinha, eu devia ter enfrentado eles, eles não podiam ter feito isso com você.

-Alice, como eu senti sua falta ! -Eu consegui botar pra fora, de todos vocês.

-Não teve um so dia nesses cinquenta anos que Edward não sentisse sua falta, eu vivia vendo – o mudar de ideia, ele ficava sem saber se devia ou não voltar.

-Talvez ele não devesse...

-Como?

-Nos jornais de Forks, seis meses depois que vocês partiram, saiu a noticia de que eu havia sido dada como morta, então e fui para a França, se ele voltasse, talvez lesse a noticia, e vocês talvez nunca voltariam...

-Você...foi...dada...como...morta?

-É, é um pouco estranho ler o seu próprio obituário...

-Eu que o diga...

Eu tive que sorrir um pouco com isso, Alice não so tinha lido o próprio obituário como também tinha visto o próprio tumulo.

Venha Bella, eu vou te levar para ver os outros...

Ela já estava me puxando pela mão quando disse isso, eu estanquei, não, eu não estava pronta para ve – lo...

-O que foi? - Perguntou Alice repentinamente preocupada.

-Eu não sei, Alice...

-Ele sentiu muito a sua falta, não é justo deixa – lo sofrendo assim.

Eu ainda o amava, e não podia suportar nem a menção dele estar sofrendo, ela tocou em meu ponto fraco. Alice vendo que a batalha estava ganha me puxou novamente, e eu me deixei levar...

Não era necessário explicar a historia para eles, eles já tinham ouvido, eu procurei cada um dos rostos, avaliando suas expressões, e deixando o de Edward para o fim, eu olhei bem fundo nos olhos cor de topázio da razão da minha existência e eu me senti inteira de novo, como já não me sentia a muito tempo. Nós já estávamos de pé, então me pareceu simples e natural pular em seu braços, os braços dos quais eu sentia tenta falta, e o abracei, como se nos nunca tivéssemos nos separado, e ele me abraçou, da mesma forma, porque de certa maneira, nossos corações nunca estiveram separados.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Gente, a ai? gostaram? Bella agiu por impulso... será que ela deve perdoar ele de cara como fez no livro LUA NOVA ou deve ficar chateada por ele ter ido embora e so voltado agora?**

**Deixem rewiews**

**Beijinhos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Eu não tinha percebido como eu sentia sua falta, eu achei que com o tempo a dor foi diminuindo, mas não era isso, eu tinha ficado forte o bastante para suporta – la, a dor não diminuíra, nem um pouco, e nem por um segundo ela deixou de existir, mas eu consegui suporta -la. Eu não fui feliz, porque minha felicidade era ele, mas eu não fui infeliz, eu parei de me lamentar pelos cantos, eu tentei tornar isso mais fácil para mim mesma, não me permitindo nem pelo mais breve dos segundos pensar _nele, _não foi fácil, e nem perto disso, minha mente vivia tomando um rumo perigoso, um rumo para perto de Edward. Mas eu consegui, não consegui? Eu segui em frente, assim como ele pediu, eu não fiz nenhuma idiotice, eu não passei uma lamina pelos meus pulsos, eu não me joguei na frente de um trem, a única coisa que eu fiz, que Edward pode ter discordado, foi ir na clareira, na nossa clareira, por um dia eu deixei minha mente vagar pelo passado, o melhor e mais feliz passado que eu poderia ter, o melhor e mais feliz passado que qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar poderia ter, e foi nesse dia que eu me tornei vampira. Mas ele não podia reclamar não é? Quero dizer, a única coisa que nos impediu de ficar juntos a cinquenta anos atras foi a minha mortalidade, ele não quebrou sua palavra, mas eu não era mais mortal, graças a Leon, nesse ponto eu tinha que agradecer a ele.

Eu soltei Edward relutante, sua pela já não era gelada para a minha, e nem dura, pois a minha era assim também.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, tinha tantas perguntas a serem feitas, porque ele voltou depois de todo este tempo? Ele sentiu minha falta como eu senti a dele? O que ele fez nestes últimos cinquenta anos? Por onde ele andou? Como estavam Carlisle e Esme? Eles estavam na cidade?

Edward estava la, olhando para mim,com os olhos tao profundos que parecia que ele conseguia ver minha alma, e eu comecei a soluçar, não me importava que eu estava fazendo uma cena, eu não podia chorar, nunca mais, mas a sensação de que um bolo se formara em minha garganta estava la, me fazendo soluçar, Edward me abraçou novamente um pouco mais forte.

-Shiiii, eu sei, eu sei, eu também senti a sua falta, muito, mais do que você pode imaginar...

Meu mundo parou de repente com a alegria de ouvir aquela voz de novo, era a voz dele, e não uma de minhas fracas memorias, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido...

Ele me manteve em seus braços, como deveria ter sido ao longo desses cinquenta anos, a verdade é que ele nunca deveria ter me abandonado; abandonado; esta pareceu ser a palavra – chave, todas as imagens de como eu fiquei quando ele me deixou vieram a tona, eu parecia com um zumbi, eu não tinha vida, pois a minha vida havia ido embora, me abandonado, minha vida disse que não me amava mais...

Eu me soltei de seus braços, ele não me amava, estava fazendo aquilo por pura pena, pena de mim, eu não queria pena, eu não queria ficar com ele se ele não me amasse, porque eu o amava demais para mante lo perto de mim contra sua vontade, eu preferia que ele fosse feliz longe de mim, do que infeliz perto de mim.

Ele pareceu relutante em me soltar.

-O que foi Bella?

-Você não me ama... Nao quero fique comigo por sentir pena de mim, eu me virei muito bem ao longo destes últimos cinquenta anos e....

Ele não me deixou terminar a frase, colocando seu dedo indicador em meus lábios.

-Você acha que eu não te amo?

-Você me disse que não amava, na...naquele dia...

-Eu tinha que mentir para você Bella, eu não podia deixar que você acreditasse que eu ainda te amava, porque você não seguiria a sua vida, e não me deixaria ir... Eu menti para você Bella, era a unica forma, a unica maneira de te deixar viver bem, de te deixar ter uma vida normal, sem vampiros ou coisas do tipo, eu te amava – e ainda amo, muito, queria que voce pudesse ter uma vida sem riscos, eu queria que você fosse feliz, se casasse, tivesse filhos, e esses tipo de coisa..

-Eu não queria ter uma vida normal, eu queri ter um vida ao seu lado...

-Me desculpe Bella, de verdade...

A inspiração veio como um raio, eu poderia mostrar meus pensamentos a ele, depois de tanto tempo eu descobri como funcionava meu poder, meu escudo mental, eu poderia afastá lo de mim, mostrar meus pensamentos a Edward, e eu me concentrei, afastei meu escudo, e pensei em como me tornei vampira, e na falta que eu senti dele, tomando muito cuidado para não pensar em como eu fiquei depois que ele partiu, eu não queria ve- lo magoado, eu preferia morrer a ve – lo sofrer...

Como...como você fez isso?

Eu dei um sorrisinho, antes de me virar para Gustavo e sair do parque.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Respondendo a alguma reviews:**

**Larissa Motoko: Eles nao sabiam como a Bella poderia reagir, entao ficaram meio com medo, eles nao sabiam o que ia acontecer, e a gente sempre protege quem a gente ama...**

**Mary: Todo mundo vai aparecer daqui a poquinho, principalmente o Jacob, que ja vai estar no proximo capitulo..Tenho um plano bem especial para ela..**

**GENTE é mais facil para mim escrever capitulos pequenos, principalmente porque eu estou tendo provas...**

**Mas eu vou me esforçar para escrever capitulos maiores ok?**

**beijos**


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-De onde você conhece os novatos? - peguntou Gustavo, de novo.

-Ah, o pai deles é medico, e eu era muito desastrada e vivia tendo que ir ao hospital por causa dos machucados.

Não era totalmente verdade, nem totalmente mentira, Gustavo era o meu melhor amigo, e eu não gostava de mentir para ele.

-Você? Desastrada? Desculpe, eu não consigo imaginar...

-Acredite em mim, mais desastrada do que você pode imaginar...

Eu consegui, desviei a conversa, eu não estava pronta, eu não sabia o que fazer com relação aos Cullen, e não queria pensar nisso agora.

Sera que eu deveria perdoar Edward? Foram cinquenta longos anos, e ele pode simplesmente voltar assim e fingir que nada aconteceu? Eu acho que não. Porque por mais que eu o amasse, eu não poderia sofrer assim de novo, a cada vez que acontecesse algo comigo ele simplesmente iria embora a voltaria dali a cinquenta anos? Eu não poderia sofrer daquela maneira de novo, eu não aguentaria...

-Guga, eu tenho que ir para casa... Tenho bastante lição para fazer.

-É, eu sei tenho, eu tenho que ir para a loja também.

Eu cheguei perto do meu melhor amigo e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Ele trabalhava com um mecânico, e me lembrava de alguem que eu amava muito, e que a muito tempo eu não via, alguem que eu não sabia nem se estava vivo ou morto, meu mecânico, meu lobo, meu Jacob.

Eu fui para casa, era uma casa antiga, que me trazia lembranças, era a casa do meu pai, eu havia sido muito feliz naquela casa, eu estava tao perdida em pensamentos que esqueci de respirar, quando puxei o ar para os meu pulmões, o cheiro me invadiu, era o cheiro _dele,_o que Edward estivera fazendo na minha casa? Eu corri para meu quarto e vi o que ele fez, sobre a minha mesinha da cabeceira havia um CD, um plastico com varias fotos e passagens de avião para Jacksonville; meus presentes ! Ele devolveu meus presentes, fui ate a mesa, peguei o CD e o coloquei no radio, minha canção de ninar encheu o comodo, eu cai de joelhos, com a doçura daquela musica, com sua perfeição, peguei as fotos e comecei a olha las, eu me vi humana nas fotos, vi Edward, meu Edward, meu anjo de marmore, eu peguei um album que estava no armario e fui colocar as fotos nele,a primera foto mexeu comigo, me dando uma pancada, inflamando feridas abertas, Jacob, meu sol particular sorri para mim da foto de cinquenta anos atras, eu ainda me lembrava da ultima tarde que eu o vi, Jacob sabia da verdade, ele sabia que eu não havia morrido, ele sabia no que eu tinha me transformado, ele era um lobisomem, ele odiava vampiros, so que ele não podia me odiar, ele era meu melhor amigo, ele me amava, e isso foi demais para ele, ele se transformou em lobo, e começou a vagar por ai, so os lobisomens do bando sabem onde ele esta, eu quero acreditar que ele esta vivo, e esta bem, lobisomens não envelhecem, ele tem que estar, bem, eu tenho que ve lo de novo, algum dia....Eu olhei para a foto, imaginando como Jacob estaria hoje, na forma de humano ou na pele do lobo castanho avermelhado?Eu coloquei as fotos de Edward no album e o fechei, me deitei na cama, escutando minha canção de ninar, e desejando que tudo fosse como antes, que eu pudesse dormir ouvindo a, eu perdi a conta de quanto tempo havia se passado, so sei que o sol saiu, e eu fui me trocar, para ir para a escola, mais um dia...

________________________________________

**Gente desculpa pela demora ! mais é que eu tava cheia de provas =/**

**mas eu postei, achei q ficou um pouco pequeno, mas eu vou postar hje mesmo o proximo, pra ver se assim vocês me perdoam..**

**=)**

**beijinhos**


	7. capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-Obrigada por devolver meus presentes.

Eu disse no nosso primeiro horário, Edward tinha conseguido ter todos os seus horários comigo.

-Eu te devia isso.

-Devia mesmo..

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos.

-Eu sinto muito Bella, por tudo, por ter te deixado, por ter praticamente destruido a sua vida.

-Acontece que agora já é meio tarde para pensar nisso não? Eu não tenho mais uma vida, eu so finjo ter uma, depois que você foi embora eu nunca mais tive uma, eu tive um começo de vida, seis meses depois, eu tive um amigo, Jacob Black, ele cuidou de mim, ele cuidou do que sobrou de mim, so que ele era um lobisomem, e minha transformação em vampira foi demais para ele, eu nunca mais o vi...

-Ele passou a te odiar?

-Eu não disse isso, disse?O bando dele o mandou me detruir, so que ele era meu melhor amigo, ele me amava, ele se transformou em lobo e se embrenhou na floresta, nunca mais se teve noticia dele...

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta, é por ele que eu estou aqui, na esperança de algum dia ve lo de novo, é por ele que eu não fui procurar os Volturi...

-O QUÊ? -Ele gritou

Eu o olhei abobalhada, não saia que esta seria sua reação e agora toda a sala de ula olhava para nós.

-Algum problema senhor Cullen?

-Ele respirou fundo antes de responder

-Não, senhora Mazar, não é nada

Ela olhou para ele por um momento, provavelmente se lembrando que ele era o mais inteligente da turma antes de se voltar para o quadro negro e voltar a copiar um texto.

-Você é louco – eu sussurrei

Ele ainda parecia estar com muita raiva, e seus olhos estavam escuros,muito negros, assim como os meus, pensando bem, eu acho que a senhora Mazar so não lhe dera uma detenção porque olhou nos olhos dele, tão profundos, tao escuros, tao aterrorizantes...

-Me diga que voce não pensou em procurar os Volturi.

-Eu pensei, sim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como se discordasse, eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, eu não podia contar a ele meu outro motivo de procurar a realeza dos vampiros, eu o amava, e morreria por ele, e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

O sinal bateu e eu me apressei, um vento soprou, levando ate mim o cheiro de umas das lideres de torcida, minha boca se encheu de veneno, e meus musculos se contrairam automaticamente, se concentre Bella, ela não é a presa e você não esta caçando, mas eu teria que caçar, muito em breve. Eles estavam lá, bem atras de mim, Alice provavelmente deve ter previsto que isso ia acontecer, entao estavam todos la, prontos para me segurar caso algo acontecesse.

-Eu estou bem- disse baixo o bastante para nenhum ouvido humano escutar, mas eu sabia que eles escutariam, vou caçar hoje.

-É bom mesmo – disse Alice,e falando em é bom mesmo, que tal você me fazer um grande favor?

-Que tipo de favor?

-Ir comigo ao shopping, você precisa de roupas, não sei como você pode ser capaz de usar isso – disse ela gesticulando para meus jeans.

-Ahhh – bufei, Alice, eu não quero fazer compras !

-Não é questao de querer, é questao de precisar.

-Ta bom, depois de amanha entao, eu preciso caçar antes...

-Edward tambem, fomos todos caçar ontem, menos ele...

-Eu estou bem...

-Melhor não arriscar Edward – disse Rosalie com sua voz perfeita.

-Tudo bem. Tem problema se eu for com voce Bella?

-Voce vai mesmo se eu falar que tem problema...

-Hoje depois da aula então.

-É tudo bem. - eu ia caçar com Edward, eu sairia com Edward depois de cinquenta anos, nós caçaríamos juntos, eu mal podia acreditar se ainda batesse, meu coração daria um pulo.

Eu segui para minha proxima aula, pensando o que eu deveria vestir, é, Alice com certeza ficaria orgulhosa. Os restante das aulas se passou bem, eu evitava respirar, com medo de não aguentar o cheiro apelativo das pessoas ao meu redor, no fim da aula eu corri para o estacionamento para o meu pequeno e lindo cupê Audi. Edward estava lá, levemente encostado nele, parecendo um anjo de mármore, mas era impossível tao grande beleza ser escupida, ninguém tem criatividade suficiente para imaginar aquele rosto e nem talento suficiente para escupi lo.

-Eu tenho que passar em casa antes... Voce pode passar la em casa as tres?

-É claro que eu posso...

-Tudo bem entao, tchau.

-Tchau- ele disse suavemente, se aproximando mais de mim, e passando seus dedos levemente pelo meu rosto, onde seus dedos encostavam, parecia que minha pele pegava fogo, eu prendi a respiração, e ele deu meu sorriso torto, antes de se inclinar e me dar um beijo na testa, e sair caminhando pelo estacionamento.

Eu dirigi para casa sem realmente ver o que estava fazendo. Me assustei um pouco ao parar em frente a minha garagem, mas não foi isso o que mais me surpreendeu, foi o cheiro, o cheiro forte e amadeirado, que fazia meu nariz arder, o cheiro _dele;_meu sol, meu Jacob.

_________________________________________

**Como prometido eu postei rapidinho **

**VIVA**

**me deixem rewiews gente, o proximo capitulo ja esta a caminho...**

**beijinhos**


	8. capitulo 7 Tensões

**Capitulo 7 - tensões**

Eu sai lentamente do carro e caminhei em direção a casa, destranquei a porta e entrei, fiquei tao feliz em pensar em vê lo que fiquei paralisada na porta, tive medo, a luz se acendeu, embora eu não tivesse me mexido ainda, e Jacob saiu de tras da porta.

-Ei, Bells ! - ele disse animadamente

Ele não mudara muito, o cabelo um pouco mais curto do que eu me lembrava, mais fora isso, era o Jacob, o meu Jacob, sem a mascara de rancor da qual eu me lembrava, não era o Jacob de Sam.

-Ei Jake – eu consegui botar pra fora, parecia que um caroço tinha se formado em minha garganta, me impedindo de falar.

-Você não mudou nadinha Bells.

-Nem você.

Ele atravessou a sala com largas passadas, parando na minha frente, se eu me movesse um pouco encostaria nele, ele pegou minha mão e levou-a ate seu coração, que batia apressado, em um ritmo não muito humano e levou sua mão ate meu coração duro e gelado.

-Eu senti sua falta – ele sussurrou

-Eu também

-Me desculpe por ter partido daquele jeito Bells

-Tudo bem Jacob...

-Não, não esta tudo bem, eu não devia ter te deixado, você não escolheu se tornar isso

e eu fiz a mesma coisa que aquele sangue suga nojento..

-Jake... Eu também sou uma sangue suga agora

-Mas você não é nojenta

-Haha muito engraçado. -Eu disse com sarcasmo

-É eu sei, só fui implicar um pouco com você,mas e então, você teve noticia deles?

A pegunta, a... aquela pergunta, os Cullens voltaram Jacob, era só isso que eu teria que dizer, mas... Jacob, meu Jacob voltou, eu não tinha que mentir para ele tinha? Ele não me julgaria, ou eu esperava que não, eu olhei para o relógio sobre a televisão, trinta minutos para Edward chegar. Eu tinha que dizer, mas parecia que eu não conseguiria falar nada

-Os Cullens voltaram...

-O QUÊ? -Ele gritou

-Calma Jake, ta tudo bem – ele tinha começado a tremer, se encostou na parede e começou a esfregar as têmporas, lentamente o tremor foi diminuindo, se concentrando apenas nas mãos. Meu sol, meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que me entendia e me aceitava do jeito que eu sou. E ele estava aqui, parado do meu lada, controlando sua raiva, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que Edward chegaria dali a quinze minutos.

-Eu estou bem, Bells, já me controlei...

Eu pulei para ele, foi impulso, eu simplesmente coloquei meus braços frios ao redor da sua cintura, e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito nu,sua temperatura me incomodava um pouco, e seu cheiro fazia meu nariz arder, mas eu preferia assim, eu estava mais feliz assim, e estava completa de novo, as duas partes que faltavam em mim voltaram para seus lugares, eu estava inteira, eu estava bem, eu estava com me sol e com meu anjo de marmore, eu não podia estar mais feliz. Mas o mundo não é perfeito, nunca foi, e as duas pessoas que eu mais amo são excepcionalmente infantis, e não se suportam, por isso quando a campainha tocou, eu me lembrei de que não tinha contado a Jacob que eu iria caçar com Edward hoje.

Um som parecido com um rosnado saiu da boca de Jacob, e em menos de um segundo um Edward extremamente furioso estava do meu lado, rosnando em reposta,e Jacob já estava tremendo de novo, eu percebi, com um segundo de atraso que eles iriam brigar, eu me soltei de Jacob e fui para o meio dos dois,

-Parem – eu disse com uma voz baixa, mas muito autorizaria coloquei uma de minhas mãos no peito de Jacob e outra no de Edward, ao meu toque eles foram relaxando lentamente.

-Eu tenho que ir – disse Jacob de modo rude, seu rosto voltou a ser uma máscara de ressentimento.

-Você vai voltar não vai? Você vai continuar sendo meu amigo mesmo que eu ame outras pessoas não vai Jacob?

-Eu entenderia se fossem outras pessoas Bella, mais eles não se encaixam na categoria pessoas.

-Nem eu.

-Eu sei, mais você continua sendo a minha Bella

-E você vai ser sempre o meu Jacob

-Adeus Bella

-Não vá Jacob, você não pode me deixar de novo

-Eu não vou muito longe, vou voltar a La Push, o resto do bando ainda esta la.

-Não vá... - eu supliquei baixinho

-Você fez a sua escolha, de não viver sem ele – ele disse indicando Edward com cabeça, e a vida fez a minha escolha, eu não posso conviver com ele Bella, é muito perigoso.

-Não vá, por favor, eu não vou aguentar

-Eu não vou estar longe, você sabe onde me encontrar,adeus Bells

Ele saiu andando por entre o bosque que invadia o meu quintal. Eu merecia um prêmio, consegui de novo, eu o magoei, de novo, tem alguma coisa em que eu encoste que não se machuque? A máscara de dor voltou ao rosto do meu sol, eu ali mesmo, na porta da minha casa, eu prometi para mim mesma que eu o veria feliz de novo, muito em breve.

Eu me virei para Edward, que me olhava encostado na poltrona, me olhando com olhos tristes, eu sabia que ele estava triste por eu ter brigado com Jacob, não porque ele gostava do Jacob, mas porque ele não queria me ver triste, e olhando naqueles olhos, hoje tão escuros, eu poderia ter alguma duvida de que era ele que eu amava?

Não, eu não poderia, por que então eu não estava feliz? Por que eu não estava completamente feliz? A sim, é porque eu amava Jacob também.

Edward se levantou e caminhou lentamente para perto de mim, colando seus braços a meu redor e levando minha cabeça a seu peito.

-Eu te amo, eu voltei, mas eu deixei um buraco em você, e parte dele foi preenchido por ele, Bella, olhe para mim -eu levantei um pouco minha cabeça e encontrei seus olhos,eu não tenho o direito de te pedir nada, eu não vou te pedir nada, você pode ficar com o Jacob se isso te fizer feliz, você deve ficar com ele se for ele que te faz feliz, e eu ainda vou te amar, porque é so isso que eu sei fazer, a única coisa que eu soube fazer desde que te conheci, eu so sei te amar.

Parecia que um caroço tinha se formado em minha garganta, eu comecei a soluçar e a engasgar, assim era "o chorar" dos vampiros. Uma sensação não identificada se apoderou de mim, a tensão de escolher, por que o mundo era tao injusto? Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples? Por que eu não podia amar somente Edward e ser o amiga do Jacob? Por que escolher entre os dois era insuportável? A sensação de vazio, a simples imagem de ter de escolher entre um dos dois me deixava vazia, um vazio grande e profundo, como se a coisa que eu mais precisasse para sobreviver tivesse sido arrancada de mim, e não tivesse sobrado nada, nada de nada, eu era uma coisa oca, apenas uma casca, porque meu sol e meu anjo de mármore, eram tudo o que eu precisava para viver, eu não podia escolher, eu não podia decidir, porque eu precisava dos dois de forma igual, eles eram a minha vida.

Então eu so fiquei ali, parada, abraçada a uma das razões da minha existência, porque a outra nesse minuto, estava se afastando cada vez mais de mim, e talvez,fosse para sempre.

* * *

Iupi ! tempao que eu nao escrevo ne gente?? mais preocupa nao porque eu nao nao fui sequestrada por joaninhas saltitantes - e nem pelo Edward(infelizmente)! Mais me desculpem de verdade eu juro solenemente não demorar assim pra escrever de novo

Obrigad para

1 Lyly Evans

Marynna Meira

Bruna Beck

N. Rathbone

Mary Maundrell

Nathalia Peverell Cullen

Lunna Cullen

Nami Cullen

Larissa Motoko

Re Lane Cullen

Isa Stream

raffa

Fernanda Kowalewicz

Talizinha

Marie Ann Cullen

Lily A. Cullen

Mackie Cullen

Thay Cris

TheBlueMemory

Thais Gabriela

Christye-Lupin

AmandaaC

Yashamaru Kotohime

Milla Mansen Cullen

Teyas

Karine Joulie

* * *

Muito obrigada por deixarem reviews ! continuem deixando

beijinhos grandes pra vcês !

Bárbara


	9. Capitulo 8 Seth

**Gente, no dialogo eu coloquei _- bella _na frente do que ela fala, pra nao ficar muito confuso...**

* * *

-Bella, você tem certeza de que quer caçar?

-Tenho, eu não posso voltar para a escola amanha se eu não caçar hoje.

-E quem disse que você tem que ir a escola amanha ?

-Como ?

-Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa diferente amanha.

-Que tipo de coisa diferente ? -o que Edward queria dizer com isso, eu sabia, é claro que eu sabia, sabe Bella, amanha eu vou te tirar da cidade e não vou te deixar ter um segundo livre para que você não poder pensar no Jacob.

-Bom, sei la, a gente pode ir a nossa campina, ou simplesmente correr por ai...

-eu...

-você....

-eu não sei Edward, eu não acho que esteja com vontade de ir. - isso pareceu magoa lo um pouco.

-eu... eu entendo, me...me desculpe, eu não vou te pressionar, você não vai precisar escolher.

-Edward?

-Sim?

-Eu acho melhor você ir agora.

-É, talvez seja melhor.

-Tchau

-tchau

Assim que ele passou pela porta, eu pequei o telefone e disquei o numero de Set Clearwater, eu não conseguia evitar de ficar batendo levemente os dedos pela ponta da mesa enquanto o telefone chamava, finalmente ele atendeu.

-Seth ? - belaa

-Bella? - a voz dele parecia muito surpresa- Uau ! Tem tanto tempo que você não liga.

-É, é mesmo - bella

-Quer noticias do Jake?

-Como você adivinhou?- bella

-Não adivinhei, é só que você é previsível

-é, eu sei- bella

-Bom, Bella, ele voltou

-Eu sei, ele esteve aqui- bella

-ELE O QUE?

-Ele veio ate minha casa, só que eu estava com Edward, então...- bella

-Eu entendo...

Silencio, eu fiquei tentada a perguntar se Jacob tinha falado alguma coisa com ele, mas quando eu abri a boca Seth falou:

-Bella, ele esta bem, um pouco triste, por varias pessoas que ele conhecia e amava terem morrido, pessoas como minha mãe e seu pai, e o pai dele. Ele tenta não pensar muito nisso, porque ele sabe que isso poderia e iria acontecer algum dia, ele ficou mais triste, por ter sido impulsivo e ter ido embora, deixando aqui todas as pessoas que ele amava...

-eu sei como ele se sente- bella

-é eu também posso dizer que sei, sabe, estar sozinho é difícil...

-Seth, as vezes, as coisas pairam a nossa volta, só esperando o momento exato para acontecer.- bella

-Mas eu gostaria que esse momento exato não demorasse muito

-as vezes ele esta mais próximo do que você imagina- bella

-as vezes ele esta mais distante do que pensamos

-nem sempre o que desejamos acontece- bella

-é, tem razão, mais é tão...frustante sabe,você não saber de que lado ficar, você ter medo de fazer a escolha errada e perder tudo, e perder as pessoas que você ama, e terminar sozinho, de novo.- disse seth, eu sabia, como era frustante isso, e como sabia – e parece que toda vez que você esta bem, chega alguma coisa para te machucar um pouco mais...

- Não parece, isso sempre acontece...- bella

- hahahaha! Sethhhh - eu ouvi alguem chamar, Leah,imagino - cade você?

- Eu acho que esta na hora de eu deligar não é?- bella

- é, talvez seja bom a gente desligar agora...

Foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes do beeeep.

* * *

**Pessoas, antes de você me matarem, eu tenho uma explicação para ter demorado tanto a escrever, meu computador tava estragado =/**

**Pra quem não entedeu, o dialogo foi principalmente pelo fato de Seth não ter tido uma impressão, ainda; vocÊs nao sabem o que eu preparei, e vocês nem imaginam quem vai aparecer =) {risada malefica ao fundo**

**Beijinhos sabor tuti fruti pra voçs**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9 - Predador  
**

Como já estava ficando tarde, eu resolvi arrumar a casa, que estava uma bagunça, comecei pelo meu quarto, que dava maiores sinais de desleixo, guardei várias roupas que estavam esparramadas pelo quarto, me vestir agora estava ficando mais difícil, por causa do Edward e tudo terminei as 23:00 em ponto. Decidi que seria bom tomar um banho , então fui.

Eu não precisava de um banho, não realmente, mas era tão bom fazer algo humano, como tomar um banho, e a água quente era realmente reconfortante. Já tinha se passado uns vinte e cinco minutos, e eu ainda estava debaixo do chuveiro, decidi que já era hora de sair do chuveiro e pequei uma toalha para me secar. Andei vagarosamente sobre o chão de madeira, sentindo como ele estava frio, não muito mais frio que a minha pele, mais em todo caso, frio.

No meu quarto, deixei a toalha escorregar pelo meu corpo e pequei uma camisola, fui até a estante e escolhi um livro, me sentei na poltrona e comecei a ler, me peguei lendo orgulho e preconceito, de novo, que já estava no capitulo 7, quando eu escutei um barulho, bem baixo, e muito longe, eu parei de respirar,não queria ouvir o barulho da minha respiração , queria ouvir "o intruso", fechei os olhos e me concentrei ao máximo, achando que poderia me ajudar a reconhecer quem quer que estivesse nas redondezas eu respire, puxando o máximo de ar que eu poderia, e sentindo o cheiro, não era um cheiro que eu conhecesse, mais também não era um cheiro totalmente desconhecido, era um cheiro de vampiro.

Eu me levantei na mesma hora, peguei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e meu celular, já estava quase apertando pra discar o numero da minha discagem rápida(Edward) quando parei para pensar, eu tinha mesmo que ligar para ele? O que ele tinha a ver com isso, poderia ser algum vampiro amigo dos Cullens, algum Denali, ou sei lá quem ... Não tinha que ser realmente uma ameaça, mas seu eu chamasse Edward, ele não viria sozinho, e o outro vampiro poderia se assustar e atacar, ele estava sozinho, disso eu tinha certeza,será que eu era tão franca e inútil que não dava conta de um semelhante ?

Eu deixei meu celular na mesa de cabeceira e comecei a correr, a correr tanto que em pouco tempo o cheiro se tornou mais forte, muito mais forte, ele penetrava em meu nariz, mesmo que eu quisesse evitar, eu não sabia porque aquele cheiro me incomodava tanto, era o cheiro de um semelhante, era quase o mesmo cheiro que o meu, mas era mais do que isso, era o cheiro de um verdadeiro predador, era o cheiro de um que era a essência de minha espécie, de um bebedor de sangue humano.

Eu parei de correr, sabia que ele já podia me ouvir, eu me aproximei bem devagar, andando em um passo, lento ate para um humano; mas o predador não olhava para mim, ele olhava para sua próxima vitima, uma garota de uns dezesseis anos, magra, alta, vestida com um pequeno vestido florido, que olhava aterrorizada para o seu fim, ela desviou seus olhos do homem e os mirou em um ponto bem próximo a mim, eu desci meus olhos para a outra garota, aproximadamente da mesma idade da menina de vestido florido, que jazia inerte no chão. Eu me abaixei para olhar para ela, que já não tinha mais nenhuma gota de sangue no corpo, e esse movimento tirou o caçador de sua caçada, ele tirou os olhos de sua vitima e fixou seus grandes olhos vermelhos em mim. Demorou um segundo para reconhecer, mas eu já conhecia aquele vampiro.

* * *

**Gente, me desculpa, esse capitulo ta muito pequeno porque eu parti ele no meio, queria deixar um suspense pra vocês! {Muahahahaa **

**Eu vou postar o outro ta, sem demora, talvez ate amanha, dia 18/04/09 ele esteja aqui =)**

**Espero que voçs tenham gostado, e quem voçs acham que é o vampiro sedento ?**

**Beijos sabor morango da sua autora enrrolada  
**

** Bárbara  
**


	11. capitulo 10

**Capítulo 9 – parte II**

Ele me olhava os olhos vermelhos, de repente cheios de compreensão, ele se lembrara de mim, eu podia sentir.

Eu sentia o medo passando por mim, parte por parte do meu corpo, eu fui me paralisando, o cheiro de sangue na mata fazia minha garganta arder, queimar, retorcer, e minha boca se encheu com o gosto do veneno amargo.

O caçador praticamente se esqueceu de sua presa, que vendo sua momentânea distração começou a correr.

"garota tola" ele disse antes de se virar e desaparecer na mata

Eu me abaixei para ver o estado da garota, seu coração não mais batia, ela morreu, eu tinha agora duas opções, ficar e esperar o vampiro sádico e sedento voltar ou levar a garota para a cidade. Escolhi a menos provável, eu ficaria, esperaria ele voltar, não arrastaria – o para outro lugar, terminaríamos com isso, agora.

Eu contemplei o fraco raio de sol que havia na campina, não era a minha campina, era um campina irregular, sem flores e nem de longe tão bonita como a minha, eu me sentei e senti o calor do sol sobre minha pele, esperando que o caçador voltasse, e tentando me convencer a ir embora, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam, foram cinqüenta anos de duvida e eu não me deixaria levar pelo medo, eu ficaria, eu esperaria Leon voltar.

Eu não sei quando, mas minha imaginação tomou conta de mim, me envolvendo em um topor sem fim, minha mente flutuou para outros lugares e tempos, tempos mais felizes e lugares diferentes. A primeira coisa que me veio a mente, foi Edward, meu anjo, nós dois deitados na nossa campina, e depois, ele me salvando de James, eu nos vi na minha festa de dezoito anos, achei que já era hora de parar de pensar. Eu não sei bem como, mas quando tomei conciencia de mim já estava escuro, Leon não pode ter demorado tanto para matar a garota, ele não vai voltar. Eu me levantei e fui para casa, andando em um passo humano. Já estava no meio da floresta quando outro cheiro me distraiu. Um cheiro amadeirado, que eu sabia a quem pertencia; eu olhei para o lado a tempo de ver um homem alto, forte, com os cabelos curtos e pele avermelhada, sair do meio das arvores, o homem usava apenas uma bermuda, permitindo a quem quisesse admirar seu peito bem desenvolvido, a pele do seu rosto, de um maravilhoso tom castanho avermelhado, mas seu rosto era uma mascara de raiva, ele olhou bem fundo em meus olhos e disse alto e claramente:

"Eu te odeio! Você nunca devia ter me procurado para aliviar suas dores"

Eu abri a boca para negar aquilo, que eu não havia o procurado somente por isso quando

Jacob se transformou em Charlie, que olhou para mim com ódio e disse:

"você não é q filha que eu queria, você nem devia ter nascido"

Charlie se distorceu se tranformando pouco a pouco em Renee que me olhou com cara de nojo enquanto afirmava "Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que você tinha morrido ! Porque você teve que voltar?"

Renee se transformou em Billy Black que disse com sua voz rouca: " você so fez mal ao Jake!"

Eu me senti cair lentamente pelo chão, soluçando, passos lentos se aproximaram de mim.

"Vampira tola"

Eu não conseguia falar, eu não conseguia me mexer, o vampiro loiro se aproximou de mim, colocando uma mão no inicio de minhas costas e com a outra mão, ele me obrigou a olhar para ele.

"não aprendeu nada nesses cinqüentas anos ?" – ele disse de forma extremamente gentil, um mal sinal

Eu me mantive calada

" você tem o dom de proteger sua mente, meu dom é me transformar em quem eu quiser"

Eu solucei, muito alto para uma vampira

"Nós ainda vamos nos ver, Isabella Marie Swan"

E dizendo isso, se virou e desapareceu pela mata escura.

Eu fiquei lá, imóvel, ate que o dia amanheceu, eu corri, correndo para a vida, para a cidade; para as pessoas que eu tanto amava e que eu tanto machuquei.

* * *

**como prometido o resto do capitulo ta ai !**

**beijocas meus amores e deixem rewiews para sua escritora !**

**Bárbara**


	12. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Eu corri o maximo que eu consegui, correr geralmente me acalmava, sentir o vento frio bater no meu rosto, espalhando os meus cabelos, mas não hoje, hoje correr so me deixava mais nervosa, quanto mais eu corria, mais ansiosa eu ficava.

Parecia que eu estava em um daqueles sonhos terríveis, e eu não conseguia fazer os meus pés se moverem com a rapidez necessária, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer, a minha presença estava colocando as pessoas que eu amava em perigo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, uma chuva fina começou a cair, isso não me surpreendeu, eu estava em Forks não estava ? Eu enfim cheguei em casa; não senti nenhum cheiro diferente, então entrei. Devia estar fazendo uns 9º C e agora estava chovendo muito. Eu corri para o meu quarto e peguei a primeira roupa que era de frio que eu encontrei, eu não sentia frio, mas ficaria meio estranho se eu chegasse na escola de camiseta e bermuda.

Eu peguei meu carro e fui para escola, andando o mais devagar para possível.

Eu caminhei lenta e cuidadosamente em direção a secretaria para pegar minha caderneta, quando vi, eram três, e estavam acompanhados por mais dois, eles estava a leste da escola, bem onde o bosque invadia o estacionamento, eu não consegui desviar meus olhos, eles eram lindo, lindos demais ate para vampiros, um era bem alto, loiro, com cabelos rebeldes e encaracolados, ele estava com uma postura propositalmente descontraída, o outro era moreno, baixinho, com o cabelo cortado em forma de cuia, algo em seus traços o faziam parecer um índio muito pálido, uma das mulheres, tinha o cabelo ruivo, o nariz pequeno, e algumas sardas pelo rosto, ela era alta e esguia, e tinha as sobrancelhas delicadas muito arqueadas, a outra, era loira, aquele tipo de loira que fazia um cara que preferia morenas mudar de opinião, ela era alta, aquele tipo de mulher que as pessoas vêem na televisão, os cabelos eram levemente ondulados, eu desviei o olhar dela e olhei para o ultimo, ele era baixo, menos forte que os outros, tinha os cabelos grisalhos, mas nenhum sinal de rugas no rosto, os cabelos eram ligeiramente atrapalhados, e o suéter estava um pouco levantado no antebraço, eu pude ver, mesmo de longe, uma cicatriz em forma de meia lua; eu tirei os olhos de sua cicatriz e olhei em seus olhos, todos eles tinham um ar arrogante, e eu soube, naquele momento, que tanto eu quanto os Cullens, corríamos um perigo mortal, porque Leon, não estava sozinho, ele nunca esteve, e algo na maneira como ele me olhava, me fazia acreditar que os vampiros que estavam com ele, tinham grandes poderes.

Eu nem percebi a senhora Shaw me chamando, peguei minha caderneta, coloquei a no bolso e fui caminhando na direção que o bosque invadia o estacionamento, caminhando na direção de Leon. Eu já estava a menos de dois metros deles quando ouvi uma voz rouca falar.

- Wendy...

Assim que ele acabou de pronunciar este nome, eu me senti diminuindo o passo, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu me senti deslizar pela terra molhada, eu pude sentir o musgo em minha mão, e minha cabeça foi ficando pesada, eu mergulhei em um mar negro, uma mar que a muito tempo eu já não mergulhava, no mar da inconsciência.

Estava tudo tão escuro, era verde por todo lado, eu sabia, uma luz se acendeu no horizonte a uns trinta metros de distancia de mim, eu corri ate a luz, mas não havia nada, eu me concentrei e ouvi vozes. Uma voz infantil, uma voz doce e meiga, uma garotinha, de uns seis anos chegou correndo ate mim, ela tinha cabelos cor de cobre, a pele muito branca e olhos cor chocolate, eu me perdi naqueles olhos cor chocolate, eu estava vendo os meus olhos chocolate na garotinha, ela pegou em minha mão e me puxou, em uma clara ordem, abaixe – se, ela queria dizer, mas ela não disse nada, eu me abaixei, e ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Mamãe, eu te amo.

Um homem de aparência de dezessete anos, extremamente branco, de olhos cor de topázio, vinha andando bem devagar pela terra, seus pés nem pareciam tocar o chão, ele sorria, para mim ou para a garota eu não sabia, ela se abaixou perto de mim e deu um beijo suave na nuca, a sua semelhança com a garota era evidente, ele era o pai, sem duvida.

- Reneesme !- Chamou outra voz, uma voz conhecida, o que Jacob estava fazendo no meu sonho?- Reneesme Elizabeth Carlie Cullen ! Cadê você ?

- Estamos aqui! Gritou Edward, a desaprovação evidente em sua linda voz.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, mesmo em meu sonho, Edward não gostava de Jacob.

Edward me abraçou, e seus braços me apertaram, mas a pressão começou a aumentar, e ela foi ficando desconfortável, insuportável, eu não conseguia aguentar eu tique que gritar, ele estava me machucando. Uma mão apertava minha barriga, mas ela de repente sumiu, eu senti seus braços passarem por debaixo de meus joelhos e atrás da minhas costas, me pegando, eu o senti correr, minha filha, eu queria gritar, ele deixou minha filha para trás, ele deixou nossa filha para trás !

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu Carlisle ! – Edward gritou

Eu estava conseguindo sentir meus pés e mãos agora, eu estava conseguindo sentir o ar, a a água, a água que escorria nos meus cabelos, eu sentia o cheiro do musgo no meu jeans, eu consegui sentir meus olhos, e os abri.

Sete vampiros olhavam assustados para mim. Eu tentei me sentar e fiquei feliz ao descobrir que conseguia.

"O que aconteceu" perguntei

"Nos ainda não sabemos" Carlisle respondeu pesadamente

Meus olhos automaticamente procuraram Edward. Eu não sei bem ao certo porque, mas eu abri meus braços em um pedido me olhou por meio segundo antes de caminhar na minha direção, ele me abraçou, e todos os outros Cullens se entreolharam, Alice estava quase quicando no chão, e começou a colocar todos para fora do gabinete de Carlisle.

Nós não fizemos nada alem de nos abraçar, não sei bem por quanto tempo ficamos ali, acho q ele, tanto quanto eu, ou mais talvez, tinha medo de se mexer e despertar de um sonho bom, eu não disse nada, mais eu soube, naquele momento, que eu precisava dele, e a cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, a imagem que eu via, me fazia querer não abri – los nunca mais, a garotinha de cabelos cobre, e seu pai, atormentavam minha mente, mais pelo fato de isso não ser possível, nunca eu poderia ter uma filha, nem Edward tampouco.

O dia clareou, eu percebi, ouvi vozes vindas do fundo do corredor, Alice, discutindo com Esme, se devia ou não nos incomodar.

"Acho que esta na hora da escola" – eu sussurrei

"Nos não precisamos ir"

"Precisamos sim"

Ele riu e me largou, mesmo que receoso, seus braços marmóreos me faziam uma grande falta.

"Bella, a gente passa na sua casa antes de ir para a escola, você sabe, para você trocar de roupa"

Eu desci os olhos para minha roupa e percebi que ela estava totalmente amassada.

"É, seria bom"

Nós descemos até a garagem e pegamos um holden commodore, prata, o mais discreto, com certeza pertencia a Edward, ele e sua mania de se misturar...

O carro corria mais do que eu achava ser capaz nessas ruas molhadas, nós estávamos de mãos dadas, e chegamos em casa rápido demais.

Eu abri a porta e dei passagem a Edward, ele passou e se sentou no sofá.

"Va se trocar, eu espero aqui"

Eu comecei a subir as escadas, quando ouvi ele se levantando, tinha ido olhar as fotos, eu tinha certeza, eu coloquei as nossas fotos em um porta-retrato.

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto e entrei no closet, peguei uma blusa vermelha, um casaco preto e um jeans simples, arrumei meu cabelo, e passei um pouco de maquiagem, bem discreto.

Desci as escadas, e encontrei Edward olhando com carinho, a foto que tiramos a cinqüenta anos atrás.

"Vamos ?"perguntei

"Vamos" Ele suspirou

Ele olhou para mim, com um olhar interrogativo, e eu desci meus olhos, para ver seu eu não tinha esquecido nada importante, como minhas calças.

Ele se aproximou, pegou meu rosto delicadamente com as mãos marmóreas e me beijou.

Eu o amava, com cada parte do meu gelado e impenetrável corpo.

E eu não deixaria Leon machuca-lo, nem que eu tivesse, que protege-lo com a minha própria existência.

Nós entramos no carro, em silencio, e assim permanecemos, ate chegar mos a já estava prestes a sair do carro, quando ele me abraçou e disse, baixinho em meu ouvido

"Eu não sei viver sem você"

"que bom que percebeu"

"Eu deixei de viver quando te abandonei Bella, eu nunca soube viver sem você, eu deixei de viver um dia de cada vez, lutava para suportar um único minuto, lutava contra mim mesmo, tudo o que eu mais queria era vir ate aqui e cair de joelhos, implorar para você me perdoar e..."

Eu o fiz parar de falar, com um beijo.

"Não fale nada, esqueça isso, eu estou quase completa agora" Eu dei um sorisso tímido e ele entendeu o que quis dizer com o quase, ele enrijeceu imediatamente, e eu me arrependi de ter falado, mas ele não comentou nada, desceu do carro e abriu minha porta.

Ele colocou o seu braço sobre os meus ombros e eu enrosquei o meu braço na sua cintura, e seguimos em frente, para tudo o que nos espera, e tudo o que nós enfrentaremos, mas enfrentaremos juntos.

* * *

**Desculpem pela demora =/**

**Pessoal, meu nome mudou para Cruela Devil =)**

**sabem porque ?**

**Eu vou adiantare so um pedacinho do proximo capitulo{que ta irado } pra vocês**

**olha ai **

* * *

Capitulo 12

(...)O vento soprou frio do leste, eu tinha que fazer isso , por mais que doesse, eu não podia ve los morrer, e o perigo, estava cada vez mais proximo.

O mal não da tregua, o mal não para.

eu tinha que salva los

Eu morreria, mas eles não morreriam comigo.

Era doloroso pensar em um mundo se Edward, mesmo que eu nao existisse, ele tinha que existir. Porque eu não morrerria completamente enquanto ele existisse.

O sol começou a nascer, e eu entrei na floresta, para o fim de tudo.

* * *

**Gente, o capitulo 12 NÃO é o ultimo!**

**

* * *

**

**Deixem rewiews, o proximo capitulo ja ta quase pronto, eu posto ele no meio dessa semana.**

**=)**

**Beijos**


	13. Capítulo 12 Volturi

**Capitulo 12 - Volturi  
**

Com um suspiro, Edward desligou o motor.

"Você não vai me dizer o que esta pensando vai ?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele soltou outro suspiro.

"Eu acho melhor eu entrar agora" - eu disse olhando os contornos no carpete do carro - "está ficando tarde"

Ele acenou lentamente, ainda me encarando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, não é nada" -eu sorri um pouco com sua cara de descrença- "É sério, Edward"

Ele assentiu de novo, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Bom, tchau."- Eu já estava prestes a sair quando uma onde de compreensão me invadiu, seria a ultima vez que eu o veria, eu me virei, e depositei um beijo em seus lábios e pescoço "Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso, você tem o meu coração" E sem lhe dar chance de dizer algo, eu me virei e sai do carro.

Desmoronei assim que tive a certeza de que Edward não poderia me ver ou ouvir. Eu não consegui me controlar, era tão doloroso, aquela certeza de que você perderia tudo o que tinha, que seus sonhos não passavam de sonhos, que a realidade era cruel.

Eu queria gritar para o mundo o que eu ia fazer, e queria que Edward ficasse sabendo, queria que ele fosse me buscar no aeroporto, que me dissesse que isso era idiota,infantil e desnecessário.

Mas eu não gritaria, e Edward só ficaria sabendo o que eu fui fazer quando eu já tivesse feito, quando eu já estiver bem longe, longe o bastante para ele não se atrever a me buscar.

Eu corri ate o armário debaixo da escada, peguei uma mala e rumei para o quarto. Peguei minhas roupas preferidas e coloquei as na mala, o resto ficaria no closet, abandonado, terminada a tarefa de colocar as coisas na mala, me concentrei em colocar varios maços de dinheiro na bolsa, junto com todas minhas joias.

Levei as malas para o pé da escada, e peguei papeis, envelopes e uma caneta. Eu escreveria uma carta, eu devia pelo menos isso a eles não devia ? Eu comecei:jóias, vários

"_Edward,_

_Não venha atrás de mim, por favor, eu tenho que fazer isso. Talvez algum dia nós nos vejamos de novo – eu realmente espero que sim, cada segundo sem você será uma tortura._

_Eu te amo tanto, mas eu tenho que fazer isso._

_Nada do que você ouvir sobre mim é verdade – não se esqueça disso, Eu te amo, mais do que você pode imaginar. Me perdoe._

_Para sempre sua_

_Bella"_

E coloquei a carta no envelope, lacrei e escrevi, Edward, do lado de fora, ele a encontraria.

Eu comecei de novo:

"_Alice,_

_Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, uma coisa grande._

_Eu preciso da sua ajuda, é muito importante. Você promete que vai me ajudar ?_

_Eu preciso que você não deixe Edward ir atrás de mim, não o deixe fazer nenhuma bobagem, por favor...!_

_Me perdoe._

_Relaxe, respire, faça a coisa certa._

_Eu te amo, isso é necessário._

_Bella"_

Meu celular começou a tocar. Alice, bom, ela já tinha visto o que eu iria fazer. Eu atendi.

" Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, sim, isso é necessário, so conte a Edward daqui a dois dias, e sua carta vai chegar em minha casa daqui a alguns dias, Alice, por favor, ma ajude – eu supliquei- Eu te amo, adeus"

Eu desliguei o telefone e o coloquei no bolso.

Ele vibrou, á claro que ela ligaria de novo.

"Adeus, Alice" - Eu disse para a sala vazia, e joguei o telefone em um copo com água.

Deixei a carta de Edward sobre a mesa, e a de Alice eu colocaria no correio no caminho.

Eu coloquei as malas no carro e comecei a dirigir.

Eu cheguei no aeroporto em tempo recorde, me encaminhei a mesa com uma atendente morena de olhos pequenos.

" Boa noite, meu nome é Anne, em que posso ajuda la ?"

"Boa noite, Anne, eu gostaria de pegar o aproximo voo para a Itália, quando ele sai ?"

"Em pouco mais de trinta minutos"

"Primeira classe por favor" - eu lhe passei uma grande soma em dinheiro e ela ficou boquiaberta por um minuto.

"Seus documentos por favor" - ela pegou os documentos "Obrigada"

Eu lhe dei um sorriso.

"Parece que você tem sorte, temos uma vaga na primeira classe"

"Obrigada"

"Espero que você tenha um bom voo" -Ela desejou

"Certamente"- eu disse pegando meus documentos.

Eu corri um pouco para conseguir embarcar, grande parte dos passageiros já estavam no avião.

Eu me sentei em uma poltrona que seria muito confortável para qualquer pessoa, e comecei a ler algumas revistas,m tempo passou, lentamente, como se os ponteiros do relógio estivessem tentando me irritar, eles estavam conseguindo.

O avião começou a descer, preguiçosamente.

Estava chovendo, isso era bom, eu estaria camuflada pela chuva, eu sai correndo do aeroporto, parecendo uma humana correndo da chuva. Entrei no primeiro TAXI que vi pela frente e disse:

"Volterra"

"O que?!" - O motorista perguntou - "Isso fica muito longe"

Eu suspirei impaciente.

"Não tem problema, eu pago bem"

Ele assentiu, ainda como se duvidasse.

A chuva dificultou um pouco a viagem, mas depois de pouco mais de uma hora o motorista me chamou. Eu joguei uma quantia absurda sobre o banco dele, descarreguei minhas malas e sai do TAXI.

Eu me aproximei da estrada, como se fosse seguir andando, mas assim que o TAXI sumiu de vista, eu me aproximei das árvores, para o fim de tudo.

Eu poderia até morrer, mas eles não morreriam comigo.

Edward não morreria, porque mesmo se eu morresse, uma parte de mim continuaria viva com ele.

Eu dei mais um passo, para ficar frente a frente com o inimigo.

Eu corri, mais rápido do que já tinha corrido, era irracional, quando você vê o seu fim, você corre para ele ?

Mas eu queria que isso terminasse, eu não deixaria mais ninguém morrer comigo.

Eu já podia ver o Palácio de Volterra. O palaciopalácioraco que parecia um ralo no chão, e andei por um corredor de pedras que parecia um esgoto, por um breve tempo, antes de ir para uma recepção bem iluminada.

A mulher que me atendeu pareceu um pouco amedrontada ao me ver. Claramente eu não era esperada.

"Boa tarde"

"Boa tarde" - ela respondeu.

Eu gostaria de falar com Aro.

"Você tem hora marcada?"

"Não é necessário, ele vai ficar feliz em me ver"

Ela assentiu, e tirou um telefone do gancho com que falou.

"Senhor? Tem uma mulher aqui querendo lhe falar"

Uma pausa

"Ela é como vocês."- pausa novamente- " Seu nome, por favor ?"

"Bella" - eu respondi com doçura

" Oh, claro, senhor, eu a levarei."

"Então ?" Eu perguntei

"Ele vai recebe la"

"Como eu chego a sala dele ?"

"Siga por aquele corredor, é a quinta porta a direita"

"Obrigada"

Eu bati na porta, uma voz melodiosa respondeu um "entre".

O homem que recebeu, não me surpreendeu, eu já conhecia bem demais suas afeiçoes estranhas, perfeitas, mas não tão atraentes como a de qualquer outro vampiro.

"Aro" - eu fiz uma pequena reverencia

"Nós so reverenciamos aqueles que são mais poderosos que nós" - ele deu um sorriso - " A que devo a honra de sua visita depois de tanto tempo ?"

"Tem... um grupo, clã, como você quiser chamar, que quer me matar, e matar os Cullens"

" E o que você quer que eu faça doce Bella ?"

"Destrua -os"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Ele gargalhou " Por que eu faria isso ?"

" Eles vão nos expor."

"Será que vão mesmo?"

"Aro, por favor, eu ... te dou minha vida... existência, seja la como você quiser chamar, eu deixo você me destruir, não é isso que você quer ?"

"Que utilidade você teria para mim estando morta ?"

"Oque você quer dizer?"

"Viva,Bella, junte – se a nós, e eu protegerei seus preciosos Cullens e destruirei esse temido clã."

Eu não sabia o que o clã de Leon ? E ainda permanecer ... viva ?

"Tudo bem" -eu suspirei

"Otimo!" Aro se levantou e rumou para a porta.

"Caius, Marcus!" Ele falou em um tom de voz que uma pessoa usava em uma conversa.

Mas imediatamente, dois homens apareceram a porta, com mantos negros e longos.

"Olhem so quem se juntou a nós" - disse Aro- "Pessoalmente, eu não acho que ela deveria ficar na guarda, o que vocês acham, irmãos?"

"Sua lealdade é para conosco?"

Eu levantei os olhos para Caius.

"Sim"

"Eu também acho que seu talento é grande e poderoso demais para permanecer na guarda" - Caius concordou

"Isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia" - Disse Marcus, que tinha as feições incrivelmente entediadas, como se isso fosse sim uma coisa que se vê todos os dias.

"Aro?" - ele me olhou com curiosidade - "O que vocês querem dizer com ela é boa demais para ficar na guarda? Onde vocês pretendem me colocar ?"

"Por que você não fica sendo algo mais?" - Ele olhou para meu rosto interrogativo e explicou "Algo mais que a guarda, mais ainda assim não nossa irmã, não por enquanto, mas, conforme você for provando sua lealdade, quem sabe não poderá ocupar uma cadeira ao nosso lado?"

"O que exatamente você tem em mente?"

"Você verá doce Bella, você verá..." Aro tinha um ar de riso no rosto, como se estivesse se divertindo muito com uma piada secreta.

"Hum, tudo bem então. Desde que você cumpre com o seu trato, eu lhe serei fiel"

"Eu cumprirei, aquele clã será destruído, muito, muito em breve."

Eu assenti.

"Mas enquanto eu tomo as devidas providências..." - Aro disse, se encaminhando até um armário e retirando de lá um manto muito escuro, quase tão escuro quanto o dele próprio- "Você não se troca? Cristinna deverá ter algum vestido que lhe caiba perfeitamente, e você deverá usar isso também"- Ele me passou o manto.

"Cristinna?"

"A secretária."

Eu caminhei em passos lentos e delicados até a recepção.

"Cristinna?"

"Sim?" A funcionária respondeu

"Aro pediu para você encontrar um vestido para mim"

"Por aqui"

Ela me guiou até uma sala que parecia um closet muito grande, cercado de roupas de diversas cores e modelos, aparentemente para os aliados dos Volturi.

Eu escolhi um vestido simples, mas que dava uma leve impressão de superioridade. Eu prometera me esforçar em ser uma Volturi, eu iria me esforçar.

O vestido era de cetim, preto, curto, com detalhes em cor vinho. Me caiu como uma luva, por cima do vestido, eu coloquei o manto, quase negro, e sai da sala. Estava rumando novamente para a sala de Aro quando uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas me chamou a atenção, elas cochichavam, algumas tiravam fotos, e na frente delas, havia uma garota, a garota devia ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos, isso para mais nova, ela tinha a pele muito branca, e olhos negros, os cabelos escuros lhe desciam lisos até o meio das costas, ele usava uma blusa vermelha, sem decote e muito justa, um colar prateado, com um grande V na ponta pendia de seu pescoço, e ela usava usava uma saia muito curta, com um sapato muito alto, andava com uma graça impressionante, a parte de baixo de seus cabelos negros, era pintada com um tom de vermelho, que era visivel apenas nos breves momentos que ela balançava a cabeça.

"Pâmella" - eu saudei

"Bella?" Ela perguntou com um evidente desdem na voz.

"Quem mais poderia ser ?"

"O que você faz aqui ?"

"Eu me tornei uma de vocês agora"

Eu vi varias emoções perpassarem seu rosto; ela não esperava por isso, por fim, ela recompôs sua expressão

"Isso é ótimo" Ela disse que com um cara que fazia entender que ótimo não era bem a palavra que ela usaria, terrível, péssimo, talvez, ótimo? Não.

"Fico feliz que você esteja ... satisfeita"

"Como poderia não estar?"

"Bom, você sempre foi a preferida de Aro..."  
"Isso não importa"

Eu lhe cedi um pequeno sorriso.

Ela não sorriu, virou as costas e foi andando, para o escritorio de Aro, suponho.

Lamento muito, Pâmella, mas vou para o mesmo lugar que você.-Pensei.

Eu caminhei lentamente, passando por quatro portas ornamentadas, parando na quinta, que estava aberta.

Eu entrei. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas ao redor de uma mesa, pessoas não é bem a palavra certa, vampiros, muitos vampiros, ao redor de uma mesa, era realmente incomum. Aro de tirou de meus pensamentos

"E a nossa estrela chegou!" Ele afirmou em tom alegre

"Estrela?"

Ele sorriu.

"Pessoal! Silencio, por favor!" Todos se calaram imediatamente " Eu convoquei vocês para lhes apresentar o nosso mais novo membro, Bella Swan, ela não fará parte da guarda."

Todos olharam de Aro para mim com olhar interrogativo.

"Ela será a partir de hoje uma Volturi" - ele disse, tirando o manto de meus ombros e substituindo-o por um manto negro como o seu. " Os Volturi hoje, passaram a ser quatro"

Aro me indicou uma cadeira, semelhante a um trono, eu me lembrava dessas cadeiras, foi a vinte e cinco anos atrás, a primeira vez que eu vi essas cadeiras, em minha primeira visita a Volterra.

"_O que elas são?" Eu perguntei a Aro_

"_São o nosso símbolo, o símbolo de nossa realeza"_

"_Elas são lindas"_

"_Se você for nos for muito leal, um dia poderá ter a sua, e se sentará do meu lado"_

"_Eu quero" Naquele momento, eu não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que fazer parte dos Volturi, os Cullens haviam me abandonado, meus pais estavam mortos, então eu aceitei, aceitei fazer parte da guarda, esperando um dia me sentar ao lado da cadeira ornamentada de Aro. Esperando que isso aliviasse minha dor. E aliviou, até o dia que Aro me mandou para uma missão no único lugar que eu não queria ir, ele me mandou para a encharcada península de Olympic, na pequena cidade de Forks, missão? Superar meu passado, eu fiquei com muito ódio de Aro, lhe disse que não precisava superar nada, que o passado não me afetaria, e que tudo aquilo tinha acabado, nós discutimos, a discussão mais feia de nossas existências, eu eu fui para Forks, prometendo nunca mais voltar._

Alguem bufou, me tirando de minhas lembranças, eu me encaminhei até o trono, e me sentei, todos os vampiros aplaudiram,menos uma, Pâmella; eu sabia que seria difícil com ela.

Pâmella sempre teve um gênio difícil, eu sabia que alguma coisa estava por vir, e não seria uma coisa boa.

Inconscientemente, eu me perguntei se Edward já teria lido minha carta.

**Gente! Desculpem pela demora! **

**De verdade, eu estava abandonando esta fic, =/**

**Aí eu criei coragem e voltei a escreve-la =))**

**Me perdoem mesmo, de verdade, eu espero que o próximo capitulo não demore tanto assim,**

**Pammy, obrigada por ter me deixado usar seu nome para uma das vilãs da fic(eu acho qe eu esqueci de te contar que o seu nome ia para uma vilã ne?)**

**O próximo capitulo, vai estar cheio de vampirinhos novos(novos para a gente).**

**Eu espero que vocês tenham aproveitado minhas quasesetefolhas desse capítulo.**

**Perdoem meus erros ortográficos, (fazer o que se o meu computador não ta mais corrigindo eles ?), e me desculpem se não gostaram do capitulo.**

**Obs: Sim, é isso que você está pensando, a Bella era uma Volturi, foi para Forks(contra sua vontade) por causa de uma missão de Aro e jurou nunca mais voltar, mas como Leon ta com uma vampirinha (que eu ainda não posso contar quem é, mais que a Bella reconheceu) para destruir os Cullens, ela voltou para os Volturi, em troca da destruição desses vampiros que parecem que nunca vão deixar a Bella em paz.**

**{a Bella viveu em Paris antes de encontrar os Volturi}**

**Beijos gente, e desculpem a confusão**


	14. Recado

Gente, depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente estou de volta, perto do lançamento do filme Eclipse, eu resolvi continuar minha fiz. Lamento por ter desistido dela e peço para vocês me perdoarem. Ela vai continuar de onde paramos, Capitulo 12 – Volturi :D

Eu devo postar o capítulo 13 amanhã, então fiquem de olho. Se puderem, deem uma olhada no meu blog também : cancaodenovembro . blogspot .com ( tire os espaços do link )

Obrigada a todos, espero que vocês fiquem felizes com a volta da história.

Beijos e abraços,

Bárbara Andrade :D


	15. Capitulo 12 Se alimentar

Os muros altos não me permitiam ver o sol. Comovente. Uma vampira querendo ver o sol.

-Bella ?

-Sim ? - Eu me virei. Era Alex, uma vampira com rosto de menina e cabelos negros.

-Aro quer te ver. - ela sorriu

-Tudo bem, eu já vou.

Dei um suspiro e me virei para fechar as cortinas que eu tinha aberto para poder - em vão – ver o sol.

Não me incomodei em bater na porta de Aro. Simplesmente parei por um segundo e disse entre. Muito mais prático.

-Queria falar comigo Aro ?

-Não. Queria te dar uma presente.

Ele pegou uma caixinha revestida de veludo vermelho e me entregou.

Eu a abri, dentro tinha um colar com um grande "V" de ouro branco, cravejado de rubis.

-O-obrigada - eu gaguejei.

-Não por isso.- ele sorriu

-Pode me ajudar a colocar ?

-Claro, Bella !

Ele me contornou em velocidade humana para colocar o colar em meu pescoço.

-Obrigada.

Ele sorriu novamente. E eu com uma pequena reverencia sai de seu escritório.

Droga! Devia ter ficado lá. Ao fechar a porta, eu senti seu cheiro, e um milésimo de segundo depois ela parou na minha frente. Pâmella.

Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, e suas bochechas tinha adquirido um fraco rubor da caçada recente. Eu estremeci ao pensar em suas vítimas

Como vai, Bella ? - ela tinha uma amabilidade fingida na voz.

- Bem, como sempre.

Seus olhos percorreram a base do meu pescoço e ao ver o colar, ela arregalou os olhos vermelhos. Ela passou do meu lado, a milímetros de distancia, e em uma velocidade sobre humana.

Acho que alguém não gostou muito do meu presente...

Eu caminhava em passos lentos e precisos sobre o carpete dourado que cobria o chão de pedras lisas. As janelas estavam todas fechadas. O grande relógio a minha frente marcava 3 horas. Eu me aproximei e abri uma das cortinas de veludo vinho. Escuro. 3 da manhã. Cortina fechada; e eu me encaminhei aos meus aposentos.

Era um quarto lindo. Uma grande cama coberta com um manto de veludo, quase preto. E sobre a cama, Um grande "V" em ouro adornado com pedras vermelhas. Grandes cortinas nas grandes janelas. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, esperando por uma sensação melhor, uma sensação de paz, a sensação de estar em casa. Ela não veio.

Eu me larguei no sofá, não querendo mais nada do que um papel e uma caneta, uma carta, eu precisava de uma carta para responder a que eu havia acabado de receber.

As palavras de Edward me perfuravam e machucavam mais do que mil adagas. As linhas melancólicas me trariam lagrimas aos olhos se a mim fosse permitido chorar. Mas eu não podia. E eu so podia esperar que ele desistisse.

Algumas batidas na porta de tiraram de meus devaneios. Bree, uma vampira de aparência de 15 anos entrou no cômodo.

- Bella?

- Precisa de mim, Bree?

- Eu sempre preciso, mas no momento, você é mais necessária para Aro.

Uma careta marcou seu rosto.

- Voce tem permissão para me dizer o que é?

- Não totalmente, mas eu acho bom você ir prevenida.

- Prevenida para que?

- Ele quer que você se alimente.

_"Bella,_

_O que quer que você esteja pensando em fazer, eu te peço, NÃO FAÇA._

_Nós podemos resolver todos esses problemas juntos. Não precisamos da ajuda dos Volturi. E se Alice estiver certa – e eu espero que ela não esteja- você sera uma volturi, a quarta integrante._

_Eu espero que esta carta te alcance antes de ser tarde demais, depois de fazer parte dos volturi, não se sai mais. Bella, nenhum problema é grande o bastante para me separar de você._

_Eu te amo. Muito, volte para casa._

_Edward._

_P.s: se eu não tiver noticias suas em cinco dias eu vou atrás de você. CINCO DIAS Bella."_

**Capitulo curto. Muito curto, mas eu gostei dele.**

**Bree... Isso ai. Bree Tanner em pessoa. Aquela vampira que enfrentou os cullens e foi morta em eclipse, eu li "A breve segunda vida de bree tanner" e fiquei com vontade de colocar ela na historia.**

**beijos, Bárbara Andrade.  
**


End file.
